Wanton Fixation
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: 30 Lemon Challenge Theme - Leon S. Kennedy x Ada Wong


**Theme (30_lemons)**: The Audience  
**Title:** Cock Tease  
**Summary: **Leon is at a meeting. Ada gives him a frustrating phone call. Well, it's frustrating on his end. ;3

_*Don't like this pairing? Don't read. Thanks.*_

* * *

Leon's phone seems to ring at the most inopportune time.

He forces a smile and glances at his superior; the man gives him a disapproving glare. Leon then looks to the president who waves his hand dismissively. _Who the hell would be calling?_ He rises from his seat and steps out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. People are moving through the halls of the White House like a bunch of spooked cattle. It's a real madhouse today. The last few days had been hell already, but today definitely takes the cake.

He stares down at his phone and frowns. It's an unknown number. "Well, I'm out here already. Not like I'm complaining, though. Might as well see who it is..." he flips it open. "Hello?"

"Hello, handsome..." a familiar voice purrs.

His breath catches and the tone of his voice is a husky whisper. "Ada?"

"You sound surprised to hear from me..." she chuckles. "Well, I thought after what happened last week, you'd be a little more than just surprised to hear from me." There is clearly a sexual edge in her tone and he takes a seat on a nearby bench, his body already reacting to her voice and the memories of that day.

"What do you want?" Leon whispers while glaring at some nosy reporters down the hall. _Think about something else. Don't think about her... naked..._

She exhales a moan. "I want you, handsome." The surrounding noises blur and he focuses solely on the earpiece. "Leon..." she draws out his name. "I'm all alone... in your bed... naked..."

_Well... there went my damn focus..._

His body freezes, his breath hitches, and a quick overwhelming heat floods down his body, making his shaft twitch. _She's lying. She has to be._ Still, the image of her luscious curves hugged by his cottons sheets and her soft lips sporting that feline smile... He shakes his head. The cloth of his boxers is already restraining his growing erection. Tastes, sounds, and other earthy sensations return to him in a devastating wave, obliterating any chance he had at ignoring his libido. He imagined the way she would tilt her head to the side, wearing that coy expression; the way her nude chest would rise and fall as she breathed his name—chanted it.

"Handsome?" He could hear the grin in her voice. "I miss you..."

"Ada," he whispers unevenly, trying like hell to keep his voice low and steady.

"Leon," she answers with a delicious moan, drawing out his name as if it were some rapturous prayer.

His erection jerks in response and he closes his eyes momentarily, letting his mind journey back to their interactions a few days ago. Heated. Teasing. _Intense._ He bites his tongue and relishes the hasty seconds of pain that takes some of the edge off.

"This bed is so spacious. It must be so empty with just one person occupying it." She breathes deeply, slowly. "I think you should be sharing it with me."

His fingers grip the phone tightly as two White House guests walk past him thankfully missing the obvious bulge in his pants. _Thank God for oblivious people._ He turns on the bench slightly, angling himself away from some of the prying eyes.

"I took it upon myself to take a shower in your bathroom." A sequence of muted squeaks indicate the springs of his bed.

_She must be stretching..._ His fingers itch to skim along her offered chest, breasts soft and yielding underneath his greedy touch. He bites down hard on his lip.

"It was nice. My skin is all flushed and tingling, but... you're not here." She chuckles breathlessly. "Too bad for you, huh sport?" She moans. "The water touched me _everywhere_. Mmmmhmmmm... It was nice, but, even with the spray coming down firm and insistent, it wasn't enough, Leon." She pronounces my name with such emphasis.

"You love torturing me, don't you?" he growls impatiently, his mind painting a very vivid picture of Ada moving her nimble fingers along her chest, coaxing the rosy peaks to harden, and then on down.

"Mmmmm... you love it, too."

"You know what I love more?"

"What is that, handsome?" she murmurs.

"Payback."

"Well... if payback is what you want, then maybe you should come and get it, because..." She sighs deeply, instilling it with all the hungry desire she could rally. "I'm in your bed, naked, aching, and hungry for you."

Leon lets out a shaky breath. "Damn... You are so gonna pay."

Ada chuckles. "Is that so? I wonder if I'd pay even more by letting you know that..." She takes a quivering breath. "I'm touching myself."

His erection is pressing so hard against its material prison that it's painful. He suppresses a primal groan and looks around, hoping that no one is paying attention. _Damn... if I could only go to the bathroom..._ His eyes travel to the lavatory door for the men's room just as three agents disappear behind it. _Fantastic..._ Ada's eager moan catches him off guard and his hand instinctively travels to his crotch, his fingers only too happy mimic the silky friction of her core.

"Ada." he growls.

"Leon... It's not enough." She complains, voice strained and breathy. "I want you. I want your hands, I want your..." she chuckles throatily. "I want you to take me over the edge, to have me spiraling out of control."

She's just dancing around it... not saying it... _God, it's driving me mad!_

Unattended want pulses through him to his very core and he bites down on his tongue even harder this time, but _this time_ the pain spikes his arousal and he growls into the mouthpiece, his eyes darkening to a velvety blue, lusty and aggressive. "Ada... be careful what you wish for."

She breathes heavily into the phone. "You want to know what I wish, Leon?" He can hear the mounting pleasure in her voice. _She's still touching herself. Jesus!_ "I wish for you to fill me up, to give me what I want... to make me feel liberated, lost, and whole... to make me scream for you."

The tail end of her confession had his mind spinning. She's toying with him. She always was, but the words still take their due affect. "Ada..." He grounds out huskily.

She moans earnestly, her ministrations making her tone hot and unbridled. He doesn't realize that he's pressing the phone very tightly against his ear, or that his significant bulge has attracted the attention of one wayward president's daughter who seems to be absolutely fixated by it, her honey eyes wide and rounded in embarrassment.

"Leon!" She mewls. "It's you I want. I want the press of your body, the feel of your hot skin against my own, moving... creating that delicious friction." Her voice soon becomes a jumble of incoherent words and ambient sounds. _To hear Ada in such a state... so vulnerable..._ It makes him even harder. She gave a gasping sigh as she came, her voice nearly keening, but not quite. His fingers are white-knuckled as he grips the phone, still unaware of the college girl's gawking.

"See you later, handsome."

"Ada!" But she has already hung up. _Damn tease!_

That's when he takes note of the girl eyeballing his unsatisfied erection. He nearly drops the phone and a stony silence seems to fill the hallway.

"Umm... Leon?" Ashley says uncomfortably, her warm-colored eyes unable to tear away from his arousal.

_Wow..._


End file.
